


Proud

by TwinVax



Series: Little Moments [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nott POV, Nott is a proud mom, Prompt Fill, spoilers throughout the episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: A small collection of moments where Nott was watching Caleb and was internally "THAT'S MY BOY LOOK AT MY SON I'M SO PROUD"





	Proud

The first time she felt proud of him, he’d just set the jail on fire and walked out with her. It was a very proud moment for her, mostly due to how scared and broken he had been when she first saw him. This is the moment where she decides he is her boy, that she will protect him, and she is so proud of him in all that he does. 

The second time, there is a fire again, but it isn’t from Caleb. No, it’s from some towns people who don’t like a goblin hanging out in an abandoned building, and decided to burn her to death in a house. Caleb saved her though, smart wonderful magical Caleb, who turned his cat into some weird tentacle thing, so she could jump off the roof safely and not hurt herself. 

He was absolutely terrified afterwards, for reasons that probably didn’t just pertain to her being in danger, and wouldn’t stop hugging her close that night. She wasn’t going to complain, she was so very proud of him, and very happy to be alive. 

The third, fourth and fifth times, and multiple other times she lost count, come from watching him succeed at new spells, succeed at performing a successful con. When he comes further out of his shell around her to exclaim and be happy about a spell he finds and shows her. 

When he teaches her magic, his whole being glows in a way she hadn’t known existed before, and she is so proud. He helped her see that magic glowed and surrounded a person when they had it, and wasn’t there if they didn’t. He shared with her what he saw, and when he saw the glow surround her, he was so excited. 

It made her so proud and happy, and she loved him so much for it, like he loved her. 

She is proud when he takes her to a circus, though not so much when the circus attacks them. 

She is proud when he learned how to cast a message through a wire with her, and they share in telling the other they can reply to their message. 

She is proud when he stands up for himself against the group, finds more spells or looks so pleased when she gives him a powerful spell. She is proud when he shares her opinion that they don’t trust Fjord or Molly. 

Nott is proud when he makes friends. When he and Beau get along together. 

She is still proud, even when she knows his backstory. Even then, she is proud, because he was brave enough to tell it. 

She is proud of everything he does, it’s hard to pick a moment when she isn’t, but she can try and say it anyway. 

Nott is always proud of Caleb, because she loves him, and wants him to succeed and be good. 


End file.
